A Frozen King and his Consort
by YokaiAngel
Summary: "You look like you could set the world ablaze by gaze alone." Rood could feel himself saying eyes locked with the fiery man in front of him. ShicumonxRood Yaoi
1. Frozen in Time

**_YA: I do not own Black Haze_**

* * *

 _Into the Eternal Darkness,_

 _Into Fire and into Ice._

 _-Dante Alighieri_

* * *

 _Rood shifted slightly slowly opening his eyes from what seemed like a restless sleep, taking in his surroundings, vaguely wondering where he was._ _He sighed letting the darkness shift around him to cover his presence from where he was laying against a large stone as he pondered what had woken him._

 _The dark grey clouds floated above slowly starting to cover the moon's light, trees were littered around him, towering over his much smaller form and Rood took a deep breath inhaling the scent of uncut grass and cool night air._ _He momentarily paused as long black hair shifted into view._ _Before he could register that the long hair was, in fact, his own, a burning light came into view._

 _A man walking amongst floating lights came into view in the distance, his keen eyes could just barely make out the other's features._ _The man had deep, blood-like, red hair and pale skin only a few shades tanner than his own, he was dressed in fine clothes and walked with a kind of savage grace that drew the black haired magician to the man. What attracted him most, however, was the wild creature of fire's eyes that burned with an intense swirl of emotions and power that left him breathless._

 _"You look like you could set the world ablaze by gaze alone." Rood could feel himself saying eyes locked with the fiery man in front of him, taking note of the other's lean but no less formidable form, "What's your name?" he found himself questioning._

 _The man turned to him and smirked, all confidence and pride that seemed to roll off of him in waves, he opened his mouth to speak, "My name is..."_

 _The final word was blurred into what seemed to be more static than any type of language, "And yours?" he continued._

 _The black haired magician opened his mouth to respond however a foreign name left his lips and the man attacked grinning._

 _Rood could feel a small smile beginning to form on his own face before he raised up a hand to block._

Rood sat up straight in his bed a startled gasp escaping from his mouth as he blinked slowly.

"A dream..." he muttered, "Just a dream... right?" Glancing at his surroundings he was where he was when he went to sleep.

Shaking his head Rood sat up putting on some casual clothes, it was time to research what the mysterious [Magic Circle] was.

* * *

At a small crowded cafe outside of Opion, Rood frowned flipping through the pages of the book.

'It's about what I had expected. I guess it would be hard to find records of demon summoning in regular data.'

Nothing even closely matched the type of [Magic Circle] he had seen at the auction house. The mere memory of the embarrassing mission made Rood groan.

A young boy with grass green hair and eyes approached from where he was sitting "Ya~ Here's the drink you ordered!~ It's been a while brother Rood!"

"Ben." Rood greeted reaching out for his drink.

"Yep!~~," The green haired boy said cheerfully, "What's with all the books? Are you studying for something?" He asked glancing down at one of the books that Rood had opened.

"Ek–! Looks hard. Makes me dizzy just looking at it... Why are you reading something like this?" Ben asked looking towards the older male.

Rood paused "I'm curious about something." he stated. Examining the curious boy and pondering how much he could give away.

Ben blinked amazed "Woah! I didn't know but Brother must be really smart!"

Rood laughed slightly ruffling the boy's hair "You just found out?" he asked.

The blonde gave the boy another smile. Ben's whole face suddenly lit up "Did you hear about the Black Magician's accomplishment?" The statement made the fair-haired boy pause tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I heard thieves tried stealing a really expensive magic item from an auction house but the Black Magician appeared an stopped them from stealing it and he also stopped a rampaging red devil from stealing it too! Isn't he cool?!" Ben cheered.

Rood sweatdropped, "Impossible." he said. The real situation had been more complicated than that.

The 'Rampaging Red Devil's' (as it had been so eloquently put) burning gaze flashed into his mind and he couldn't stop a small shiver from racking down his spine. Remembering the strange sense of excitement he had felt upon first meeting the explosive magician.

Ben, however, was oblivious as he continued to rant about his hero. "...I hope my sister can become a strong magician like him," he muttered tentatively.

"Sister?" Rood asked cheerfully, hoping to change the subject. "Is she pretty?" he asked.

The question seemed to cheer Ben up enough because the younger of the two broke into a grin, "Yep!~~ She just got accepted into Helios."

The blonde blinked surprised "As in Helios, the school?"

"Mhmm" Pride was practically radiating off the boy, "The place that only amazing people can go. I've been writing letters but Mom said not to send them because it will distract her from her studies."

Rood frowned opening his mouth to say something but before he could he was cut off by Ben's mother calling for him. "Sorry, I've got to go."

After watching Ben walk away blue eyes closed as he expanded his senses to hear what the other people in the cafe were saying. The rumors were ridiculous and far from noteworthy but one thing kept appearing, the only one who had taken the fall was the nameless thief.

What had his name been again? Oh well, it wasn't important.

A sigh left his lips ' _There was no mention of the demons. Why would the Tower cover it up? Is there something wrong with the barrier?'_ Although concerning, Rood deciding to continue with his previous line of thought _'I did record a magic circle I saw back then but can I really find a lead with just this?'_ He asked himself, _'First let's go see Master.'_

* * *

Rood walked down the busy street staring at the paper in his hand as if it could solve itself at any moment. He was so absorbed in the paper that he didn't notice that someone was angrily walking in the direction he was heading.

Shicmuon growled stalking forward ignoring the human-dog that had been yelling after him, first he had missed the chance to finally find that damn Blackie, then he had that _goddamn_ dream. He stopped completely, shuddering slightly as he recalled it.

 _Shicmuon could feel his legs stalking forward, his mind sharp and focused along with the sense of being in search of someone._ _The redhead could feel himself turn to spot a shadow-like figure sitting in an even darker place wearing pitch black robes, the figure was a young man graced with pale alabaster skin and pitch black hair that seemed to mold into the darkness, only hauntingly familiar glowing sapphire eyes seemed recognizable as they continued to gaze at him intensely._

 _A low, smooth but gentle voice left the man, "You look like you would like you could set the world on fire by gaze alone."_ _The figure muttered eyes meeting_ _him with little emotion._

 _For some reason that irked Shicmuon. The dark haired figure reminded him of another Black haired blue-eyed magician._ _It drove him absolutely mad that he couldn't get a reaction._

 _The man seemed to be pondering something, "What is your name?" He asked._

 _The cold blue eyes that now held a spark of interest were still locked onto his figure and Shicumon couldn't help but feel pride swell inside him over that_ he _had captured the dispassionate man's attention, he smirked._

 _"My name is..." His voice didn't say his name instead it came out hazy and soundless as if he had forgotten what it was. "And yours?" It was only natural he would want the name of who he was fighting._

 _The man embraced amongst the shadows opened his mouth murmuring his name. Shicumon's hearing seemed to have once again failed him._

 _I_ _nstead of the frown that_ Shicmuon _had wanted to make he felt his lips curve upward into an excited grin before he attacked._

At the moment that his opponent had raised to block Van, the stupid mutt had woken him up and the red-haired magician had, in his sleep hazed confusion attacked the loyal dog much to the man's annoyed surprise.

Shicmuon had been so irked from being awakened from the dream that he had stormed out of where he was resting and came into the situation he was in now.

Completely lost with no idea where he was.

Shicmuon paused as he felt something small bump into him, looking down he found a young blond haired teenager slowly blinking up at him. Rood paused momentarily forgetting to apologize for bumping into the older man. His breath seemed to leave him as he glanced up at the taller male, he was dressed in a fairly expensive outfit, black slacks and a black dress shirt along with a pure spotless white jacket, he had dark auburn hair that seemed to be tinted red and fairly sharp features.

However what had caught Rood's attention the most were his eyes, blue and pale, the wrong color something told him, the hair and the eyes should have been a beautiful shade of blood red, but the eyes were _oh_ so full of emotion, a wave of familiarity crashed over him as his grip on the paper slackened letting it fall to the ground.

"Why do you look like you wish to set the world ablaze by gaze alone?" Rood could feel himself asking, it was something that had been bothering him since he had first seen the man in his dream and now there was someone who's gaze was exactly like the burning man's.

Shicmuon could feel a shudder pass through him at the familiar words his eyes still locked with the younger male's, a strong wind blew past them causing the paper that Rood had dropped to blow away.

The blond let out a startled gasp, quickly muttering an apology before taking off after the paper. Shicmuon followed, he was lost although his pride would not let him admit it, he had nothing to lose by following the strangely familiar blond. Pondering where he could have seen him he had ignored the conversation that had been going on with the person he was following and the un-noteworthy magician.

It wasn't until one of the men had grabbed the boy's shirt that he had begun to pay attention instead of quivering in fear the boy smiled at them calmly saying "Let go. You f*****."

It seemed to enrage the man to where he had tried attacking to attack the other. Shicmuon wondered if he should interfere. The sapphire blue-eyed boy, the same color had his own and yet so different, dispassionately twisted his attacker's arm around. When the other two tried to attack him he lazily kicked one out of the way before blocking the other's attack and throwing them back. Picking up the piece of paper he glanced up at Shicumon surprised as if just noticing his presence.

"You..." The unnamed magician growled, "You're not a normal kid!"

 _'Well obviously.'_ Shicmuon thought _'No normal kid could defeat three grown men so easily.'_

"But you picked the wrong guy to mess with." He continued.

Rood paused _'Fighting a magician would be troublesome. So...'_ He glanced at the man he had bumped into running forward and grabbing his hand "We should run." he stated out loud pulling the burning-eyed stranger along with him.

Shicmuon followed along looking interested an explosion erupted behind them, for once not his fault, the two ran onto a platform.

Rood turned to face their attacker before spinning back around and jumping off of the platform and towards the ground a good fifty feet below. The grip the blonde had dragged him along. An explosion once again erupted behind them, Rood glanced down spotting the carriage below eyes widening, the two landed with a thump.

Rood laughed awkwardly as all the guards eyed them "What a sturdy carriage." He stated before hopping off the roof.

Shicmuon followed out of pure curiosity watching as a sword was held against Rood's neck, "Hold. Do you realize who's carriage that you just jumped on."

Shicmuon was about to snap at the man but Rood interfered "No, I do not but I'm sorry." He bowed slightly "...A noble must be riding in there. It was an inevitable situation. I sincerely apologize for surprising you by jumping on the carriage. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

During the whole conversation, the blue-haired guard had begun to flinch at the end of each sentence as if it physically caused him pain. Shicmuon couldn't help but want to try.

"Y-Yeah..." The blue haired guard muttered lamely.

"Thank you." Rood said cheerfully before whirling around and running off, leaving a stunned guard behind.

From behind the corner in a dark alleyway entrance just far enough to be obstructed from anyone's view Rood glanced at the group _'That man... He's quite skilled. A noble... how unlucky am I lately? It's a good thing nothing happened.'_ he thought.

"Impressive." Shicmuon stated from behind Rood.

The blond jumped _'I forgot he was here!'_ he screamed in his head. The man moved forward backing Rood into a wall.

"Because I don't want to live in the cold," Shicmuon stated.

Rood momentarily forgot how to breathe because that voice sounded exactly like the red-haired stranger that had spoken to him in his dream. It took a moment to realize that the other was answering his earlier question.

"Ah..." Rood murmured "What's your name?" he asked slightly desperate, unintentionally lowering his tone into a slightly husky one, letting go of the man's hand and clutching the other's shirt desperately. A feeling of unfiltered need swimming through his veins,

Shicmuon shuddered at the low tone that came from the other. "Shicmuon and yours?" he asked a sense of deja vu setting in. Racking his gaze up an down the other's form in single-minded intensity.

"Rood, Rood Chrishi." he responded blinking at the unawakened form of the 'Rampaging Red Devil' Shicmuon in equal fascination.

White tinted red and blackish-blue mana began to surround the both of them, mixing together in a whirlpool of colors. Adding into the swirl of electricity that was beginning to silently crackle in the air. Tension built between the two both unsure of what they should do next.

Blue eyes locked with each other and before either was aware of what they were doing Shicmuon had grabbed the blond by his waist and pinned Rood against the alley wall. Rood's body seemed to move on its own as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist and tilted his head back slightly exposing his neck resting his head against the cold brick wall.

Shicumon gave a low growl, satisfaction swimming through his blood at the action. Pressing the other even closer against the wall using his body and leaning down to reach the pale exposed skin. He lightly pressed his lips against the smaller male's shirt collar before nudging it down and biting harshly, breaking his skin, Rood gasped back arching. Their mana flared around them curling around, Shicmuon's magic curling around the smaller magician's leg like a snake before traveling up the blonde's waist before sinking into the still bleeding wound.

Shicmuon gave a low purr, a sound he was previously unaware he could make, as he began pressing soft butterfly kisses against the mark using his tongue to lap up the excess blood. Rood shivered face flushed as he did the same by leaning in and biting just hard enough to break skin only for his magic to do the same as the taller man's.

The mana mixed even further swirling around them and making the all-consuming heat surrounding them all the worse. Their senses settling into a humming fuzz of _want._ The redhead slowly bucked his hips trying to get impossibly close to the other as he grabbed the blond hair making the other tilt his head to the side so he could receive better access.

Rood shook, pulling away from Shicmuon's neck to give a low moan, his mind began to fog over slightly as the other began to lap at the blood from where he had marked the smaller male. He tugged sharply on red hair briefly wondering when his hand had been moved there. Melancholy filled his mind as tears welled in his eyes.

The redhead pulled back from where he was marking the other's neck, looking at the dark bluish-red mark with satisfaction, he noted that his magic had some time in-between the marking caused him to awaken. Rood was the same, a steady thrum of mana echoed through his body as his magic surrounded him, by the time it was done he was in his [Blow] form and he couldn't bring himself to care.

Tears were freely flowing from his glowing sapphire eyes and the fiery male pulled back just long to kiss either of Rood's flushed cheeks, gently wiping away the water leaking from his eyes. Feeling the blonde relax Shicmuon continued

Shuddering as a deliriously warm hand moved beneath his shirt, to intoxicated by the older's actions to be embarrassed. In a moment of clarity, he pulled back slightly. "Shic- _ahh!_...-muon." He breathed out not quite aware of what he was asking for.

Shicmuon seemed to understand though as he pulled back, nuzzling his neck before connecting his lips to Rood's in a warm soft kiss. Rood responded by opening his mouth to allow the other access completely content with letting the other take control. The redhead man took his time to explore but that didn't take away from the sudden warmth that he seemed to be radiating.

When they finally parted a small keen left Rood's lips as the warm sensation he had gotten from kissing Shicumon slowly began to fade, a small string of saliva connected their mouths, strangely satisfied at kissing the familiar person the now black haired magician nuzzled the other's neck in the place where he had bitten.

"Mate." Rood could hear himself purr out.

Shicmuon couldn't help but be pleased when he heard this. "Mate." He returned nuzzling the other's neck as a warm feeling washed over him.

The word seemed to snap the two magicians out of their mana induced delirium a stunned feeling washed over the two as they came down from their own personal high as they stared at each other in a stupor.

The Black Magician reluctantly let his legs leave the Association's Magician waist and shakily settled them on the ground. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity the mana slowly settling down temporarily content, leaving only a small tingling feeling where they had marked each other as a sign that it had ever been there in the first place.

They never once broke eye contact.

Shicmuon was the first to speak, "What exactly _was_ that?" he breathed out stepping back.

Rood's legs shook he slowly slid down from his place against the wall desperately trying to catch his breath, his face was still flushed from their previous actions, "I don't know." he whispered.

* * *

 _The best thing you can ever have is a peace of mind,_

 _it is a basking fire to keep a cold heart in warmth,_

 _and a fortified confidence to be proud of._

 _-_ _Michael Bassey Johnson_


	2. Wounded

_It was easier to know it than explain why I know it._

– _Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

Rood had never been heroic. He wasn't selfless and he certainly wasn't brave. No matter what his rather annoying fans thought. So he had run.

It was practically a natural instinct that point especially when it came to anything dealing with human emotions or the red-haired magician so while Shicmuon was too stunned to follow him he had bolted, allowing himself to get lost on the crowd. He was already a few blocks away by the time the explosion had shaken the ground.

The bite mark that the other magician had left behind was thrumming with each step he took ignoring the heat that seemed to escape his body as he furthered the distance between them.

The blonde ended up shifting into Blow midway as he rubbed the burning symbol on his neck, body on autopilot as he headed towards the guild. Steadily ignoring it, he pulled his hood up to hide his face. Rood ignored the stares and whispers that came with his magician form.

Asking a blushing male secretary for directions he headed towards the conference. Walking into the room he opened the door, "Master, I–" He broke off his sentence as glowing sapphire eyes met with liquid amber.

 _The man who was but wasn't Shicmuon, Rood learned, was selfish fury, protective rage, and savage grace. So very warm. Warmth radiating off his skin and eyes setting everything ablaze with a mere glance. A conundrum and fire personified all contained in human skin. He was so very bright. Odd in such a place that he dwelled. He did not match his surroundings. Nor did he seem to care._

 _The little blue dragon had come back and the man of the hearth had picked the creature up by his little blue wings only to receive a breath of fire to his face. They fought and fought. So alive. So very alive. Amusing. Annoying. Confusing. Blinding._

 _Strange. Strange. Strange._

 _Looking at the fiery one and the baby dragon playing with each other was satisfying yet oddly odd one seemed to notice his reclusion because he smirked. Mocking and knowing. The living flame stalked over, long legs easily strolling over rugged ground. The little dragon following nervously but overjoyed to be allowed close to his solitary self._

 _The not-quite-Shicmuon sat on his right side while the little blue creature settled into his lap. Absently stroking his hand against the dragon's spine. He finally broke the silence, "Tell me strange human–" Rood found the not-him's phrasing odd. Why was referring to the other like he wasn't human? "–what about me fascinates you so?"_

 _The man smiled. It was small and odd seeing it on one who always smirked or scowled. "You're weird." He answered simply._

 _Rood could feel his not-body jerking back and his face twisting in surprise. "…I don't want to hear that from someone as strange as yourself."_

 _The man scowled, "Are you picking a fight with me, Blackie?" The annoyance was back with a touch of amusement._

 _"I don't recall ever doing so." He replied._

 _The snort escaped the man a grin stretching across his face. Before they could continue their banter the sound of wings echoed in the distance as a boy who looked no older than twelve landed on the ground three large black wings spread to the tips, body tense and ready for a fight as he glared at the human next to Rood's side._

 _"Alis Parum Daemonium I see you've returned."_

* * *

 _They sat in the middle of a large dark field a good distance away from the others. He stroked the child's feathered wings. The youngling turned to him, a frown marring his soft features. Rood could feel the soft plumage move through his elegant hands a feeling of contentedness washing through him._

 _"Why do you allow him to follow you? He will only bring you the same pain your brethren went through. He will hurt you [King] in ways beyond physical pain if you insist on growing closer to him." The boy was uncertain and perturbed._

 _"I know." A soft smile and resignation. For what Rood didn't know._

* * *

 _They stood next to each other. The child was now a youth and was just a head shorter than his elder. From what Rood could see the smaller boy had taken to scowling._

 _"I should kill him." The boy raged._

 _"I would prefer that you did not." Amusement then interest._

 _"He is hurting you! Even the dragon knows something is wrong! Why do you persist with this?!" Confusion. More rage. Deep unhappiness. Loathing._

 _"For the same reason, my kin suffers for the humans even now." Sadness. Pain. Melancholy._

 _"He doesn't even know that he is causing you pain." Sorrow and resignation._

 _"I know." Understanding. A cold feeling settling throughout his body._

* * *

 _The other was a man now. Older but still so young. "He finally realized." It was a statement, the cold tone overlapped with worry for him._

 _"He did." The ache had gotten worse. Settling over him and weighing him down._

 _"Why is he angry? He should be apologizing." Confusion. Anger on his behalf._

 _"Because I did not inform him sooner. Because he's causing me pain and there is nothing that he can do to stop it." A deep fondness. Loneliness. So, so very lonely._

 _"You are in more pain when you are separated. He makes no sense."_

 _A chuckle, a small smile formed and a laugh bubbled up. "Believe me, I know." Mirth that came at the stunned face he received._

* * *

Rood snapped out of his daze as he noticed everyone was staring at him. Recognizing the two guards from the carriage along with the blue-haired swordsman who bore a resemblance the winged creature from the memories.

"Hello… My apologies for the interruption." Rood muttered before slamming the door shut.

After a few moments, Kielnode opened the door, a slightly strained smile plastered on his face, "Why don't you come in? We have some guests that would like to meet you."

Cautiously Rood walked back into the room. Noting wearily that the orange haired one was practically sparkling in excitement. Long legs covered in black slacks guided him across the room and to the couch with no hesitance.

Kiel sat down looking in between Rood and their guests nervously. "Blow I would like to introduce you to Duchess Dayner Artian, Duchess this is Opion's Infamous Black Magician Blow."

Blow's eyes scanned the Duchess for a moment, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He finally said.

The woman chuckled, "For me as well. I must say I wasn't expecting you to be so young. Might I ask your age?"

The polite charming smile never left Rood's face, "Of course. I'm fifteen turning sixteen."

The brunette let out a chuckle, "My you must be quite talented. I have a son around your age. Did you just return from a mission?"

Rood nodded slightly, "Recently, yes. I'm afraid it hadn't gone as well as I hoped."

Dayner's eyes widened, "Why what could happen to trouble a capable youth as yourself?"

"I'm afraid my latest mission ran into rampaging red devil that managed to draw attention to me while we were trying to avoid being spotted."

Kielnode choked on his tea clearly understanding the reference as he waved off their concern.

"I see. I hope that you were not injured."

Rood gave a beaming smile, "I'm fine I assure you. However, I'm sure you've traveled a long way so would you find it rude if I inquire what made you come here today?"

A chuckle left the Duchess's throat and Kielnode stiffened next to Rood. "Not at all." She laughed before sobering, "My second son, Lidusis, is a shy and lonely child because of this he is being ostracized by his peers and I was hoping that this Rood Chrishi that your master speaks so highly of will help him."

Rood's smile froze, "Really? I hope he does as well." He purred. The older blonde next to him tensed, rapidly losing color. Slowly the black cloaked magician stood up. "If you excuse me I'll go fetch him for you."

With a quick bow, he strolled out of the room trying desperately to ignore the orange guard's look of disappointment. A few easy practiced motions later and he was already halfway down the hall. It didn't take him long to reach a room he could unawaken in. Rood took his time coming back to the conference room.

* * *

After the Duchess had left, not before discussing the awkward topic about him landing on top of her carriage of course but thankfully not bringing up Shicmuon, Rood proceeded to pick up the couch that they had been sitting on and threatened him with it.

Kielnode cowered, "W-Wait Rood! I have a good reason I promise!"

Rood lowered the couch slightly, "Go on. Explain what that was." He ordered.

"..." Kielnode struggled to find words that wouldn't make the younger angry.

Rood's eyebrow twitched, in desperation, the elder blonde screamed, "She could have had me killed if you didn't accept the mission."

Blue eyes blinked, "But I would have been fine." He deadpanned.

"Well if that– Wait! Roood! Why?" Kiel shrieked, "—No wait. Ummm. Consider it a vacation! Yeah. A vacation."

Instead of answering Rood hefted the couch over his head before catapulting it in his guardian's direction. Barely dodging it Kielnode turned the face the younger magician only to find him already swinging a table at him. Screaming the man dodged.

Ren ended up having to intervene after Rood beat him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _When there is light._

 _There is shadow_

– _unknown_


	3. Memories Unbound

_I've broken 385 things._

 _Specifically, 105 plates, 156 cups, 82 people, 10 appliances and 32 bottles._

 _–Youichi Hisaka_

 _People? –Shou_

 _Father and Son manga_

* * *

Shicmuon's mark glowed a pale blue. A snarl graced the magician's handsome face as he slowly woke from his impromptu slumber.

The dreams were strange.

In the dreams, he was a _[Knight], a distant cousin of the [King of Humans] and the [Princess]._

 _[Knight]'s life was boring. Good, loving parents. He was the second son. Educated, but not expected to inherit the family title. The spare to the heir._

 _He'd taken lessons in sword fighting, rose in the ranks._

 _But he was bored. No one challenged him. They accepted his leadership unquestionably. His skills were unparalleled. Envied by all yet no one dared to challenge his position._

 _He was so terribly bored._

 _Then, it was discovered that the [Princess] had been in relations with the [King of Demons] and the world spiraled into chaos._

Shicmuon was more agitated than ever. What little control over his temper he had before had been throw out of the atmosphere the minute he'd run into the object of his obsession. His father and watchdog had wondered what had set him into such a mood but when questioned the younger redhead refused to say knowing full well what reaction he would be given.

Not to mention his prey had literally slipped through his hands.

It was aggravating how absolutely foolish Blackie was. Dream or not.

Despite whatever impression people tended to associate him with Shicmuon was an intelligent person. Yujerian was only eighteen and one of the most powerful first rank magicians throughout the country.

Once Shicmuon had returned after his prey had escaped, this time quite literally from his hands, he had taken the time to examine what the redhead could only assume to be the raven's [Mark] since he had never actually gotten close enough, much to his ire, to actually examine the other's magician's mark, the color and the wavelength of the magic matched the other's.

The ebony-haired magician was almost impressive in the way he was able to fool himself into thinking that there wasn't a connection between them in contempt of having the other's brand marking the other's flesh.

 _[That Day]_ was only a glimpse of the future to come, the auction was the beginning, and the alleyway was the linchpin. It did not matter how fast his prey ran from him.

Shicmuon would catch this Rood Chrishi and once he did he didn't plan on ever letting his prey go.

Thrumming just underneath Yujerian's skin, his magic hummed in pleasure at the notion.

* * *

Rood infiltrated the school as planned. Being an 'ill genius' had been admittedly useful in wavering any suspicions the professors may have had about his late arrival.

The blonde would never, however, admit that to Kielnode. Magic knew the man would attempt to hold it over the younger's head.

He found Professor Hiel strange bordering on suspicious. The man was not unkind but the way the man phrased his words, the carefully controlled expressions he made, and the emotions that flickered across his face only to be erased and passed off like they had never been there.

It was disturbing.

Theoretically, it was possible that Rood was misreading things, the Idun had no information on the older's past. The man could have been a mage or a noble, someone who would be used to guarding his expressions.

"Are you alright, Mr. Chrishi?" The current objects of his thoughts asked.

Rood immediately faked a smile, "Perfectly, my muscles are just a tad sore from the trip."

It was somewhat true, the blonde's muscles were sore, not to mention tense, but he had never hurt due to his travels before so he passed it off as a combination of his recent lack of sleep and stress.

He tuned out Heil's introduction and walked towards his seat.

Meeting Dio was odd. The blue-haired boy gave Rood the sense of deja-vu like the other was someone that seemed to be just beyond his reach.

The other Iduns crowded around him, chattering and asking him questions that Rood didn't want to answer. The blonde felt the beginning of a headache starting to form.

Dio, with his bright smile and sunset orange eyes, broke up the crowd. The blue-haired teen had a naturally cheerful disposition and tended to talk about everything and nothing.

Despite arriving at [Helios] a month earlier than Rood himself, the blonde came to the conclusion that the academically challenged Idun didn't have a single person he could call a friend. Having the Dio trailing after him chattering away with a bright smile was like having a limb reattached after it had been missing.

The tour left him exhausted but the information the blue-haired teen had unknowingly collected was useful. Convincing the desk manager to allow him to be Lidusis's roommate had been a simple matter.

* * *

Due to his recent case of insomnia, he had spent the first couple of days reading and it was only on the third night at Helios Rood settled into his new room and finally fell asleep.

 _The giant gently placed a raven-blue boulder that was a few feet taller than his estimated six-foot form._

 **"Look here."** The giant rumbled, "It's from a different place than the humans. There is something inside there's no reaction to magic. I'll leave this to you. _**"**_

 _And then the demon set the stone in front of [King] and left. Curious, he took a step and touched the rock. Almost immediately something inside shifted and his blue eyes widened in shock._

 _It was not a rock. It was an egg._

 _The black-haired man waited with the egg for days, becoming increasingly bored as he did until one day the outer shell cracked._

 _Shocked and more than a little startled that something was actually happening Rood stood up quickly. Now thoroughly intrigued he took a piece of the egg that was loose and held it in his hands before looking up only to find one, giant, sunset orange, slitted eye staring back at him._

 _After gazing at each other for a moment Rood slowly placed the cracked piece of the shell back onto the egg._

 _What exactly had his creator given him_?!

* * *

Lidusis himself was strange. The bullied Idun's appearance was intimidating and usually, that alone was enough to intimidate many of their classmates into leaving him alone.

The bullying was widespread. Every student knew and almost every teacher at least suspected.

It was so completely and utterly disgusting that Rood felt sick.

A _[Monster]_ they called him.

A boy who had told Rood to get away. Stay away. Warning Rood that someone would hurt the blonde if he didn't keep his distance.

If a kind child-like Lidusis was a _[Monster]_ what did that make Rood?

Over the next few weeks, Rood became fond of Lidusis startlingly quick. The grey-haired man's quiet demeanor and soft heart made the blonde become ridiculously attached and protective.

No matter what he was focusing on thoughts of Shicmuon were a constant, all-consuming presence in his mind, much like the man himself. He could only assume that the mark was the source of his need.

A few days after coming to Helios the blue-eyed teen had noticed a dull ache that settled all across his body. The mark had a tendency to burn at random times during the day. It made the blonde feel warm, safe and comforted.

It made the Idun feel needed and at home and it was driving Rood insane. He did not need to feel needed or wanted or at home, safe, protected. He was a first class magician. He'd faced demons that were fully capable of taking out cities, countries even.

It made Rood feel like he had been doused in bone-numbing ice water before being set on ablaze after being dunked in oil.

Shicmuon was not a necessity. Rood did not need him.

The red-head may be powerful but _[Blow]_ was too. He shoved the aching to the back of his mind and focused on his mission.

* * *

Thanks to the mark Rood was quicker to temper than he normally was. He tended to snap faster and the incident when the Hereis and Klad had chained Lidusis, the precious, innocent boy, to a target to throw mana channeling spheres at the lavender-eyed Idun had set him over the edge.

Protective instincts and almost Shicmuon-like anger had sent several of the Klad and Hereis had ended in the hospital ward and the only thing that had saved Rood from completely blowing his cover was Professor Rowell's unreliable reputation and the false knowledge that he had 'health problems'.

It was only later on the day after he was finally sent back to his room that Rood received his next recollection.

 _The dragon grew at an impossibly fast rate. Physically at least. Mentally [King] was still convinced it was a child. It followed him everywhere, trailing after him like a puppy. Mostly walking, sometimes flying but always a few steps behind him._

 _The dragon's blood name was [Diorook]._

 _It followed him wherever he went. Always a few steps behind, trailing after him with wide eyes and a naturally cheerful disposition that sometimes bordered on vexing._

 _On another day, continuing his never-ending walk across the barren wasteland he encountered an enclave. His interest peaked, he walked inside._

 _Strolling inside the cave, with a destination in mind, and almost immediately the tunnel went dark. Surprised, that he had been deprived of what little light he had in the first place, [King] turned._

 _The dragon gazed back, eyes wide, it's enormous head jammed in the stone doorway. [Diorook] stared at him longingly._

 _A barely noticeable huff left his lips. He reached out a ghostly pale, skeletal hand and gently grazed the tips of his fingers against the dragon's azure scales._

 _In an eruption of smoke and heavy wind the titanic creature disappeared and the moment the vapor cleared it revealed [Diorook] about the size of [King]'s head, still looking at him with the same wide-eyed expression._

 _With an amused quirk of his lips, he picked up the dragon, which was now small enough to be held in his hands. [Diorook] stared at him._

 _Proud of his work and also a little enamored with small, adorable things, he placed his charge on his the top of his head and continued down tunnels while [Diorook] happily nestled into his hair._

Cheval Phon Hadelio, while the original instigator, did not seem to be aware of how far the bullying. There was no doubt that the noble held some grudge towards Lidusis.

Although why the Hereis felt such anger towards a good child like the lavender-eyed teen was a total mystery. Even worse that Lidusis didn't feel a need to fight against it.

Rood shook his head and tried to focus on Heil's lecture

It was later, in [Ishuella], when Rood had defeated Professor Heil and was staring at a giant dragon.

(Rood had been fighting demons since he was nine. He'd poured over many an encyclopedia, met monster after monster but even he had never even heard of a dragon outside of fairy tales and his own head. It was more proof that these dreams could be real. More proof that he wasn't losing his mind. More proof that the _[Mark]_ he bore _meant_ something else).

It was then when Dio the dragon and the raven-haired magician were staring at each other watching whatever-Professor-Heil-was being eaten that he realized where he recognized Dio from. The dragon had breathed in black magician's scent as Rood stared up at the giant blue beast.

This was _[Diorook]_ , his _[Diorook]_. His loyal little companion. It took Rood a while to process that Dio was his baby dragon. After spending a few days rotating between acceptance and denial he was forced to confront the issue when he witnessed Dio's eyes changed.

Rood had been so busy that he did not even notice that the insistent ache had dulled into a steady throb. However, with that, rose another problem.

Shicmuon was here. As a student.

Rood was here. As a student.

Shicmuon knew who Rood was.

With a frozen smile, Rood spun Cheval Hadelio around so the taller blonde was facing towards the other Hereis just before Shicmuon glanced back.

The smaller blonde's heart thundered behind his ribcage. Shicmuon walked away and the Chevel and the other two students talked over his head.

"Poor thing. Having to hang out with Hadelio." One Hereis commented, patting the Idun's head with sympathy.

Between spending the day between worry, Lispin could be a problem. He knew who Rood was. Probably not human. Could very well be a threat to Lidusis but the blonde still cared for Lispin.

Rood's own magician's mark glowed softly he felt: _Warmth, fondness, parental affection, pride, sadness, longing, bitterness, sorrow, regret_ just by looking at the older (Was Lispin older?) man.

Stunned disbelief (' _Mate is here.' Something in the back of his mind muttered with pleased contentment, 'He found us. Even though we ran'_ ) and exasperated anger ( _'What was wrong with his little dragon? Why was Dio's human form failing? Who did Master think he was? Not telling him about Shicmuon and trying to make Rood go back when his mission had not yet been completed towards his satisfaction'_ ).

Why Why Why did he feel so attached to people he barely knew?

* * *

Hours after when the sun had set, Rood entered his room, he'd had a been dealing with a persistent bout of the flu ever since he had arrived at Helios that although helpful with the whole sick genius ruse, kept him in a constant cycle of headaches, nausea, and stomach pains.

He instinctively checked that Lidusis was safe, and all but collapsed onto his bed desperately hoping to get a good night's rest before he had to face tomorrow.

Of course, Rood had never been that lucky in the first place.

 _[King] sat up, his name singing in his veins, he was dazed and confused, from the moment his eyes slid open the reason for his creation already resounding in his thoughts._

 _Shicmuon was nowhere in sight. Although, no one else was either. Besides the giant black demon the size of a mountain that was holding him in the palm in his hand._

 _The humanoid demon wore no clothing, it had small horns just above where a person's ears would be and it's hair pooled on the barren ground where the other sat._

 _Trying to move away from the giant, his body tumbled off of the enormous hand and onto the lifeless ground._

 _"It hurts…" [King] mumbled._

 _With two large fingers, his brother picked him up._

 _ **"You shouldn't jump from high places like that… the human body is so fragile."** [Bretheran] scolded, **"Do you understand?–"**_

 _[King] watched silently, staring up at the giant._

 _ **"–My brother."**_

 _Magic slowly raked across the giant's body leaving nothing but a husk in_ it's _wake._

 _Panicked, [King] reached out his hand only for it turn into that of a child's._

 _A woman that looked startlingly similar to Rood looked down at him. A resigned expression gracing her tired face._

 _"... Mother? Who's that person there?" He asked. Rood's voice, his own voice, not the deep tenor [King] used, was small, shy even, and childlike._

 _She turned to him placing a clammy hand on her son's face, "...Rood–" She started._

 _Dazed, Rood opened his eyes. He was in a different place this time. A blur in the shape of a human slowly came into focus, " You don't remember me?" The man asked in despair._

 _Keilnode stared down at him, "–I see... It's okay. You've been sleeping for a very long time." The older man's hands were gently clutching his smaller one, "I'm here now. You don't have to worry about a thing because I'm your... [Gaurdian]."_

"–Older brother." Rood's mother said, "He's the only brother you have in this world." She finished. A younger Keilnode turned to look at him with emotionless eyes.

Rood was screaming before his eyes managed to snap open. His hands flailed desperately in an attempt to latch on to something. The pale blonde glanced towards where Lidusis was sleeping.

Once he was sure his roommate was asleep the blue-eyed boy curled into a ball, wrapped himself in his blankets, and tried to ignore the remnants of memories. One of his legs ached and Rood wondered if he'd slept on it wrong. The undercover magician had wondered if it was simply his bed but discarded the notion as his mind drifted back towards his dream.

He curled himself into a ball. Cradling his head in his arms. In a moment of weakness, he reached towards where Shicmuon's symbol rested and brushed his fingers against it. The mark lit up in the dark room. Fiery red danced on his skin and for a moment the ache was gone but with it came the cycle of barely contained anger and annoyance that crossed into an untamable rage.

Yet, for some reason, the emotions were more comforting than agitating and soon Rood was lulled to sleep by the steady thrum of red magic that the mark gave out.

* * *

But what we call our despair is often only the painful eagerness of unfed hope.

-George Eliot


End file.
